


Absolution

by Bloodysyren



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, Moresomes, call me Daddy, one on one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Aether gets summoned to Papa's chamber. The other Ghouls are jealous. But they'll have their revenge.
Relationships: Nameless Ghoul(s)/Papa Emeritus III
Kudos: 5





	Absolution

The evening light was slinking through the windowpane, crushed and defeated by the oncoming darkness. The long room had jagged teeth of moonlight biting the floor, gnawing at the dais that held the dark father's throne. His enrobed form lounged languidly between the arms, his staff in one hand and his long black nails choking the armrest in his other.

  
The large double doors swung open with a sickening creak and Aether stumbled through them, his black robes falling from his shoulders like a courtesan in her boudoir. He shuffled through the shafts of moonlight and fell to his knees in front of Papa Emeritus.

  
"Wicked father." Aether said reverently, lowering his eyes to the floor.

  
"Aether." Emeritus replied, placing his hand gently on top of his subordinate's head. "I have been expecting you." Aether raised his eyes and saw his dark father smiling down at him. There was desire behind that smile. "What have you all been attending to in this middle time?" Aether could feel his face burning as he opened his robe, letting it fall around his crooked arms, revealing his pale pristine upper body.

  
In the silvery moonlight Aether's body was completely exposed. Love-bites, purpling and red dotted his skin. Proof of the other Ghouls' roughness with him. Aether's dark father extended his skeletal hand and grazed his fingers over the one at Aether's collarbones. "Whose is this?" Emeritus asked calmly.

  
"Aeris." Aether replied, gazing reverently at the floor. Emeritus' fingers traveled slightly lower, to one on Aether's side, "And this?"

  
"Ignis, Father." The fingers brushed his thigh, "Aqua.", and finally, his throat, "Terra."

  
"They have been rough with you tonight." Aether said nothing. It was a statement, not a question. He kept his eyes glued to the floor. Not unwilling to look his unholy father in the face, it simply wasn't done. Aether didn't make a sound. He knelt before his unholy father, recalling those fingers caressing him, making him squirm beneath their hands.  
  
\- - - - - - - -  
  
Every morning, in the wee hours of the dawn, a pristine white envelope was left at their little corner of the cloister. Every morning it had a different Ghoul's name written on it in a skeletal hand. This morning it was Aether's turn to venture to their papal father in the fading evening light and receive his blessing. As they all gathered around the one who had dared to break the seal, each hoping to see his own name, Aether saw his. The other Ghouls bemoaned their unluckiness by falling on him mercilessly.

  
They pressed him between them and dragged him to the pillows and furs, tossed helter skelter to make a plush couch. The cool silks and velvets enrobed him as the other Ghouls' mouths suckled him and made his fingers twitch, gripping the blankets. He moaned headily, feeling his skin hot beneath their searching hands.

  
Whenever one of them received their name on the bone-white paper, the one rule was that any of the others could do anything to the named one with everything except the swollen flesh between their legs. None of the other Ghouls were allowed to enter him with their cocks. But hands, mouths, toys, were all perfectly acceptable. So, on a day like this one, with the crisp Fall air seeping through the cracks of the windows, the other four allowed themselves every liberty with Aether's body.

  
He felt slippery lube drizzled on him like honey as another Ghoul blindfolded him. He felt his hands captured as two pairs of lips attacked his throat and his chest. He squirmed pleasurably between them and willed himself to relax. Another Ghoul, he could not tell who, slid between his legs and left a gnawing bite between his thighs. The fourth nibbled along his side and he almost laughed until he felt more sweet slippery goo smeared on his throbbing member.

  
Aether knew they couldn't enter him, but anything else was acceptable. And he loved it all. He got as well as he gave, and all of the other Ghouls knew that he was the one that they could push the furthest. He felt the cool press of a toy at his entrance and realized instantly that it was one of his favourites. Moaning against someone's mouth, he jerked pleasurably as the toy was slid home.

  
He felt a weight on his stomach and someone else's legs intertwining with his own. One of them was mounting them both. He thought it must be Terra. He was always begging for more, deeper, harder, bigger. Nothing but their Father was enough to satisfy his lust. He felt his cock stroked in smooth slippery fingers. They barely fit around them both. Aether realized that the Ghoul with him was Ignis. He was the thickest of them all, definitely Terra's favourite after their Father.

  
Which meant that the two shoving their cocks past his lips must be Aeris and Aqua, the twins of the group who were by far the most experienced. They could drag out anyone's orgasm until you felt that you might go insane with need. But they were also the ones with the most stamina and gave the most incredible blow jobs. Everything was never enough. They would tease you without mercy and then push you over the edge until you were exhausted, but craving more.

  
The four of them made a deadly combination for Aether. He heard Terra moan like an animal above him, and he was swallowed in that tight heat. Gasping around those matching cocks, Aether felt his mouth suddenly plundered by Terra's warm tongue. The twins were licking Aether's nipples and, from the vibrations of their mouths on his prickling flesh, being fingered by Terra's skilled digits.

  
Aether felt Ignis thrust beside him and Terra moaned into his mouth, Aeris and Aqua mirroring his pleasure as he added digits to their hungry bodies. Terra was sliding up and down on his and Ignis' cocks like the size queen he was. Aether wished that he could see everyone, but closed his eyes and focused on the sensations instead. He heard Aeris and Aqua's wet kissing above him and felt the pumping motion of their bodies, knowing that they were jerking each other off with practiced precision.

  
His body shuddered as Terra pushed his hips down with a groan. He was probably the one forcing the twin's mouths together as Ignis pumped that dripping cock in his huge fist. Aether's muscles felt tight. He knew he was close, and everyone else was on edge too. Ignis bit at Terra's shoulder, making him cry out. Everything was a chain reaction after that. Terra's fingers pushed the twins to their limits as they stroked each other in slick digits. Aether felt the wet satisfying splatter of ejaculate on his chest. It burned like hot wax and he mentally catalogued that they should use more of that.

  
Terra shuddered on the twin shafts buried in his ass and he released his load against Aether's heaving chest. Ignis and Aether felt the pleasurable clench of those muscles against their cocks and Aether could feel the toy move inside of him as he shifted his weight and that sweet spot inside of him was sparked like a live wire. Terra shoved them both deep into himself, a feral moan ringing in the sultry air, his back arching like a whore, as Ignis shot his load to Terra's delight.  
  
\- - - - - - - -  
"Stand." Papa Emeritus commanded softly in the cavernous room. Aether did as he was told and let his robe drop behind him, turning to face away from his unholy father, he heard the pop of a cork and held his hands obediently behind him to catch the offered liquid.

  
"Prepare yourself for me." Aether's superior always wanted something different. It was never the same thing twice in a row. Often he demanded self-pleasure, or his own service between those plump lips like dewy rose buds. But tonight, Aether knew what was coming and he could barely contain himself as he felt his cock stiffen between his legs, that damp excitement trickling down his silken shaft. He wiped the gooey slick oil between his cheeks and slid a finger in gently. The memory of how that thick toy felt inside of him made his member bob against his stomach and he moaned in spite of himself as he added a second finger.

  
Aether could hear the soft groan of his unholy father, knowing what a dirty spectacle he was making of himself. He scissored his fingers and was ready to add a third when that cold skeletal hand gripped his wrist, pulling him backwards into Emeritus' lap. Aether felt the blunt exciting press of that thick cock against his prepared entrance and he almost lost his balance. Papa Emeritus thrust his staff out beside Aether, catching it in his peripheral vision. Aether reluctantly caught his mentor's meaning and gripped the heavy metal staff.

  
Papa Emeritus relaxed against his throne as Aether gripped his staff in both hands, like a lifeline, arching his back, putting his full weight on the rod and lowering himself down onto his father's shaft, like a molten spike of heat. It was the best punishment and the worst torture to be denied release, and Aether felt like he could come at just his unholy lord's command. He slid up and back down, deeper this time, and a groan of pure need burst from his throat.

  
"Were they not enough to satisfy you, Aether?" Papa Emeritus said with a smirk, pulling the Ghoul down into his lap harshly, loving to hear that surprised whimper of greed.

  
"Only you can completely satisfy me, dark father." Aether replied with a shudder, feeling that thick member jerk inside of him. He tightened his muscles and slid down again, feeling his toes curl against the cold stone floor. He knew that no matter how many times he coupled with the other Ghouls, no matter what toys and tricks they all used, no matter what combination of torturous pleasures they inflicted on each other, not one of them was a match for their unholy father. He forced Aether's hips against his own, pushing up as Aether thrust down, burying himself to the hilt. The Ghoul's moans were heavenly and Papa Emeritus knew that with every thrust they were becoming more dependent on him and on each other. His little coven of fallen Angels. Aether leaned his forehead against the cool metal of his father's staff. His breathing was ragged now, panting for release like a beast. Emeritus' fingers were tight on his hips, predatory and lustful. He was fraying at the seams with such a gorgeous piece of flesh inside of him. He knew that no matter whom was chosen every night, all of the others left behind would be cavorting in sinful jealousy awaiting their turns.

  
Papa Emeritus could smell the fleshly desire seeping from between Aether's legs and he thought it wise to end this tryst, at least until tomorrow night. He stroked the reddened cheeks of his chosen Ghoul and felt those abused muscles clench around him. Aether's hips were slick with sweat. He was speeding up the pace, wanting desperately to come. But not until his dark father wished.

  
"Aether." That voice made the Ghoul shudder, his fingers slipping on the staff in his hands. He let out a ragged breath, wanting to hear those words, his mind straining for them like life itself. He felt his knees start to shake beneath him as Papa Emeritus harsh whisper set him free,

  
"Come for me, Aether." The Ghoul could feel his entire body tense, his knuckles white with exertion as he shot his load hands-free, imagining his dark father's fingers squeezing his weeping shaft, those cold long digits squeezing him, sliding into his body in a teasing come-hither motion, setting his nerves on fire. He cried out, the echo of his pleasure reverberating in his ears as he felt his father release inside of him, hot and hard. He was panting. The cold air burning Aether's lungs as he slid off of Papa Emeritus' dripping shaft. He stayed close, that softening flesh slick between his cheeks.

  
The dark father placed a single kiss in the middle of Aether's back, a signal to quietly and quickly dress and return to the others. There were no more words exchanged as the Ghoul donned his robe again and bowing, padded softly out of the throne room. Papa Emeritus sighed contentedly and stood up languidly, returning to his own quarters. Once Aether had come back, the other Ghouls clustered around him, wanting to hear news of the coupling. He would say nothing, but they all knew that Emeritus had had him. There was teasing for a time, light and playful, but before long, fingers were on him again and the cool softness of the pillows returned, slick tongues lapping at his entrance, his soft member, everyone wanting a fleeting taste of their superior. A taste of perfection.

  
Aether slumped back against the pillows, darkening fresh bites stinging his skin dully. He closed his eyes, Ignis and Terra on one side, the twins Aqua and Aeris on the other, their bodies warm against his own. His only family. The dawn was barely cresting the horizon as they all awoke in a tangle of limbs. Terra was the first to stir and discovered the pale white envelope. He brought it to the group and broke the seal amid the circle of smooth bodies. Everyone was stunned to see two names on the paper for the first time. Ignis chuckled his deep throaty laugh and pulled the twins into the circle of his strong arms, slapping their asses mischievously. Terra pouted for a moment until Aeris tumbled into his arms and Aether shoved Aqua against Ignis muscular chest, completing their trio. The twins matching moans echoed down the hallways until the enticing evening light began to darken their chambers.


End file.
